redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ronnie Macleaf
Hi Ronnie Macleaf, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:04, November 8, 2010 If ye need a friend I'll be there! This is my first time welcoming a new user so...here goes! : Keep goin' on yore fanfic! If ye see KIU or KIC anywhere they mean keep it up and keep it coming. : If ye want ter read fanfics, here're some good fanfics an' writers: :Users :Segalia(otter) :Skipper Rorc(otter) :Laria Wavedeep(otter) :Jett Nightstar(otter) :Bluestripe the Wild(badger) :Colby Wildscutt(hare) :Dawnreth Longblade(badger) :Biklay Fierlan(squirrel) :Fanfics :Ben of Fairwick :Gelroth the Fierce :Rakkety Tam: The Alternate Story :The Ultimate War :Segalia Riverstorm's voyage :The Runaway If this is too much right now, I typed them in a list so it's easy to go from one to the next. : Also, ye might like to write on yore userpage, like write some more about yoreself, make a friends section that I can sign or something like that. : Can you update me? Can I enter your story? : If there's vermin afoot I'll be watchin' yore back, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:08, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! Lathagarr mentioned me in his list up there, and h'I'm prob'ly the oldest one and h'I've only been 'ere a year+! But I would be 'onored if ye checked out me fanfic. Fill out yore user page so we can larn more 'bout ye! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:53, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll help you if you have questions. Are you figuring everything out so far?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 15:55, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. Some good writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics? I have several, so they could take a while :) I hope we can be friends? Anyways, see ya around! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:45, November 12, 2010 (UTC) You're an author? Cool. If you need help with anything, come to me. Or if you just need someone to talk to, I don't mind. Where are you from if English isn't your first language? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I'm Holly, the author of... many fanfics! In fact, I won the award for the most! Some of mine are silly, though. One that most like is User blog:Hollyfire53/The Ultimate War, which you can enter here or here. The part in my signature that says, The Ultimate War, Have You Joined (er somethin' like that) is the link to the story. It's long, though... Other great writers are Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Mauran Axestripe, Laria Wavedeep, Skipper Rorc, Segalia, Peony Laminar, and loads of others! Thanks, and I'm sorry for the really late welcome! Once again, welcome to the Wiki, and if you need any help at all, really anyone can help! Bye! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Here's a link to the place with the info. Just copy, paste, then fill your info in. http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) No problem. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:46, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Enterin This Is Your Story Definitely you can enter, just submit yore character, mate! Hello, mate! On yore userpage it says you like rpgs, I made an awesome rpg at Redwallwars Wiki If ye want ter play it, just create yore character in the comments section! Yore mate, [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:06, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I couldn't help but notice that we have a common interest in Iron Maiden. --Vermin King 16:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, some people believe they worship the devil. I have one in the making. You can view it and my other fan fiction related blog posts on my blog. I'll look into your fan fictions when I have the time. I am rather busy at the moment. --Vermin King 19:20, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Ask Skipper Rorc if he'll read your fan fictions. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Im not trying to sound rude, but you might want to slow down on the fan fics. Having three at the same time can become tiring and since you have three, one of them might not be noticed among the others. You might want to update one once a week. Like you update Fan fic #1 the first week of the month, fan fic #2 second week of the month, etc. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) hey Ronnie I just read your "stuff probably nobody cares" on your userpage and we have a lot of similarities. Pretty much everything there is alot like me [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 15:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I've read a few and I'll try and keep up with them. I hope you're doing well-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) That sound like it could be a good idea. If you incorporate or include them well enough. I do that sometimes to. I get a little idea and stick it in my story. Oh yeah, I read that on your profile. So you're from Sweden? I speak English and French.-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 07:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) answer to your question: why have you deleted me under :Users who will be entered soon:? I'm sorry, must've been a glitch. I'll get ye back on as soon as possible! Oh and maybe ye'd like to check out my wiki http://adviction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity (you can open it in another tab so it doesn't get in the way of what you're doing [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 19:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Lathagarr Well, I'm not a sports fan either. I like computers. I love writing! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:00, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ----